Rikuh
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: "Inggris, kamu pernah nggak sih, merasa rikuh kalau lagi berdua saja sama saya?" / "...A- Saya nggak tahu, Rangga... kalau kamu bagaimana?" / "Kalau saya..." / England x male!Indonesia FanFiction / Bingung rating / RnR?


"Inggris, kamu pernah nggak sih, merasa rikuh kalau lagi berdua saja sama saya?"

.

.

.

**Rikuh**

.

.

.

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rikuh ****© Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

.

_**No copycat**__, of story and else, __**please.**_

Stop plagiarisme, mari ciptakan dunia berkarya yang damai dan penuh pertanggungjawaban.

.

**T** rated, a romance comedy story

.

EnglaNesia FanFiction, OC!male!Indonesia : Rangga Wijayakusuma, human names and country names used, probably OOC, awas miss/typo(s) berseliweran, an absurdly romance fic dengan setting masa pendudukan Inggris di Indonesia, author masih ragu menyebut ini Historical Fic atau bukan; mengingat betapa absurdnya benda ini, etc.

.

**Do not like? I beg you not to waste time here.**

.

.

.

"Ya maksud saya... rikuh? Ngerasa gimana gitu?" pemuda berambut hitam itu menunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas pangkuan.

Pemuda pirang yang ditanyai bertanya balik, "Saya masih nggak ngerti maksud kamu, Indonesia. Kenapa harus rikuh?"

Saat pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Indonesia itu hendak mengutarakan kembali maksudnya, seseorang berpakaian resmi masuk dan mengatakan bahwa kedua personifikasi negara Inggris dan Indonesia itu sudah ditunggu oleh personifikasi negeri Belanda yang memang sudah membuat janji temu sejak minggu lalu.

Indonesia menghela napas dan berdiri terlebih dahulu, "Nanti saja kita lanjutkan, Inggris. Kalau saya nggak lupa, hehe."

* * *

Sudah satu bulan Indonesia tidak bertemu dengan Inggris. Pria muda pemilik mata zamrud itu rupanya sedang sangat disibukkan dengan beberapa urusan negaranya. Bulan lalu ia berlayar kembali ke Inggris sana, tanpa janji pasti kapan akan kembali. "_Mbok_ ya ngomong kapan balik ke sini lagi. Huh, dasar bajak laut."

"Indonesia? Tuan Raffles sudah datang."

Hari ini pula, Indonesia mengurus masalah negaranya bersama dengan Raffles. Masih mencoba bernegosiasi tentang pajak yang dikeluhkan rakyatnya, susah juga.

Saat tengah berdiskusi dengan serius tentang solusi yang saling menguntungkan kedua negara, ada suara ribut-ribut dari luar ruangan, membuat Indonesia dan Raffles menoleh heran pada pintu kayu cokelat tua yang tertutup.

—ah, kini pintu itu terbuka lebar karena dobrakan seorang pemuda pirang beralis tebal. Diikuti dengan tiga pemuda lain yang menindihnya setelah mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Spanyol? Prancis –bahkan, Prusia?"

"iHola!, Rangga! Apa kabar?" sapaan Spanyol tak diindahkan oleh pemuda personifikasi Khatulistiwa itu, malahan, Indonesia menendang jatuh Spanyol dari atas tubuh Inggris –otomatis membuat Prancis dan Prusia yang masih cengar-cengir ikut jatuh hingga terantuk sudut pintu.

"Jangan dudukin Inggris!" pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit langsat membentak protektif dan membantu si pirang beralis tebal untuk duduk kembali. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, Arthur?" tanya si personifikasi Indonesia dengan perhatian, sambil mencoba membersihkan debu yang menempel di beberapa tempat di pakaian si Briton.

Arthur mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban lalu beralih menatap ketiga pengacau yang kini berisik tentang-entah-apalah-itu dengan tatapan tajam, "_Holy wanker_, ngapain sih kalian?! Sampai mengikuti aku sampai sini juga, heran!"

Sebagai tanggapan, Prusia tertawa keras, "Kesesese! Boleh dong, alis, kita bosan di Eropa~ Lagipula aku ingin lihat Rangga dan Indonesia lagi~! Kesese,"

Indonesia yang merasa namanya disebut lantas menoleh dan menunjuk dirinya, "Saya? Kenapa ingin bertemu dengan saya, Prusia?"

"Tentu saja kita kangen dengan wajah manismu dong, Rangga~ Ohonhonhon," ini sih pasti Prancis yang bilang, mana pakai kedip dan lempar cium jarak jauh, duh. Tak ingin kalah, Spanyol menerjang ke depan dan tanpa ragu –apalagi malu, memeluk Rangga setelah menciumi wajahnya dengan gemas.

"Rangga memang manis~ Fusoso~!"

Wajah Rangga memerah sekarang, tentu saja, ia tidak terbiasa dengan _skinship_ semacam ini, tapi untuk memberontak agaknya susah juga. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan gemetaran dalam pelukan si Spanyol yang cengar-cengir sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya –dan entah sejak kapan Prancis dan Prusia sudah bergabung untuk mencubiti pipinya gemas dan menciumi belakang lehernya. "Ah, uh... le-lepasin saya... err..." gumamnya dengan rona merah padam di wajah hingga telinga.

GUBRAK DUAK DESH GLUNDUNG GABRUK BUGH.

Ketiga personifikasi dari Benua Eropa itu terlempar dan tertendang keluar ruangan dengan suara tubuh membentur tembok yang nyaring.

Seorang Briton berkacak pinggang dengan tautan dalam antara alis-alis lapis-limanya, "Heh, dasar barbar, mesum, tidak tahu etika, menjijikkan, JANGAN BERANI SENTUH RANGGA LAGI, AWAS KALIAN!" BRUAK. Dan bedebum pintu yang tertutup memekakkan telinga, sebelum segalanya hening sejenak.

Rangga, yang bajunya kacau karena perlakuan tiga orang tadi, menatap Arthur dengan pandangan bersalah. "Ma-maaf... saya lemah, mendorong mereka saja tidak kuat... sampai kamu harus turun tangan, itu memalukan." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal tidak harus bertemu pandang dengan Arthur.

Yang dituju malah terkekeh, lalu berjongkok untuk mengusap kepala si Nusantara dengan lembut. "Aku kan yang bertanggung-jawab atasmu saat ini, jadi tak masalah. Aku memang harus melindungimu, bukan?"

"Eh... terima kasih..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan yang lebih pendek sambil mencoba membenarkan bajunya, menutupi bahunya yang terekspos –tapi tangannya dicegah si pemuda Inggris. "I-inggris?" tanyanya bingung.

"_Just a moment. Please let me._" Dan Indonesia hanya bisa mengangguk, meski tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Inggris padanya.

–sebelum akhirnya gelagapan saat Arthur menciumi leher dan tengkuknya berkali-kali.

Ah, mereka lupa kalau Raffles masih duduk diam (dengan kakunya) di sofa di belakang mereka.

* * *

Di kamar dengan balkon menghadap ke arah taman bunga itu hanya ada Arthur dan Rangga, duduk sambil minum teh di bawah siraman cahaya bulan. Nggak seromantis itu kok, karena nggak ada lilin atau musik pengiring, bahkan bunga di bawah yang sudah mekar cuma beberapa.

Tapi meski begitu, Rangga terus diam, menyeruput isi cangkirnya dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan. 'Apa ya maksud Inggris menciumiku tadi siang...?' pertanyaan itu tak bisa lepas dari benaknya sejak siang tadi, sejak ia mendorong pelan Arthur dan beringsut berdiri untuk lari ke kamarnya dan membenamkan muka yang panas pada empuknya bantal.

"... Hei." Panggil si pemuda Inggris dengan canggung.

"Y-ya?" jawab Indonesia tak kalah canggung.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...? Inggris... kenapa? Mau bilang apa ta—?"

Arthur mengacungkan sebelah tangan, dengan gestur menyuruh Rangga berhenti berucap terlebih dulu. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Arthur saja saat kita sedang tidak dalam keformalan. Lagian kita cuma... berdua."

"Maaf, Arthur." Sebuah senyum manis disunggingkan oleh si empunya mata badam berbiji cokelat tua, membuat rentetan debar jantung tak terkendali terasa menyiksa di relung dada si Briton.

"A-anu... dulu kau pernah bertanya, kan? Tentang rikuh dan semacamnya, padaku... Itu maksudnya apa?"

Rangga mengingat kembali, lalu pandangannya berubah sayu. Ia bangkit dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Arthur. Sangat dekat. "He-hei, Rangga?"

"Itu... kamu pernah nggak sih, merasa rikuh kalau dekat-dekat saya?"

"Se-seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Ya... saat kita dekat begini, pernah nggak, Arthur merasa... canggung, rikuh... ya gitu."

"...A- Saya nggak tahu, Rangga... kalau kamu bagaimana?"

"Kalau saya..." dia menggeser lagi posisinya, lalu menyandarkan kepala bersurai hitamnya pada bahu Arthur yang sekarang merona merah. Dia memejamkan mata nyaman, "Saya rikuh kalau berduaan saja dengan kamu. Seperti ini..."

Tidak ada lagi yang berkata-kata, hanya detak jantung yang terus menderu, mendebur rusuk hingga terasa sesak, tapi menyenangkan di saat yang sama.

Arthur tidak tahan lagi, ia menoleh lalu meraih wajah Rangga dan mencium dahinya lama. "Saya juga rikuh... kalau dekat sama kamu." Ia berkata lirih, menatap dalam-dalam ke mata cokelat tua yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

Sedangkan Rangga? Merah padam, hanya bisa diam. Ia menunduk karena tersipu.

"A-anu, Rangga..."

"Iya?" Mendongak pada Arthur, dan terkejut dengan jarak pandang yang terlalu dekat, tapi entah mengapa tak ada yang menarik diri meski hanya untuk sesenti.

"Kalau saya cium bibir kamu... rikuh nggak?"

.

.

.

**End dengan rikuhnya.**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Salahkan film GIE yang memberi ide saya untuk nulis benda ini! D/x /heh

Ada adegan waktu si Soe Hok Gie sama temen ceweknya (lupa namanya Orz) lagi berduaan di rumahnya si cewek sebelum jalan sama temen-temennya yang lain di malam minggu. Waktu itu Gie tanya, "A-anu... kamu rikuh nggak sih, kalau deket sama saya?" dan langsung kebayang ArthuRangga entah mengapa X'D

Please review this absurd thing if you don't mind m(_ _)m karena review adalah suplai tenaga buat penulis :3

Thanks!

_**Surabaya, 23rd July 2014,**_

_**Mmerleavy Ellesmerea.**_


End file.
